


something charming (about love)

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: "Don't stop being that half-knight, okay?” he had said to Ashe, and the latter had finally shown him a hint of a smile then and Felix realized ah, so this is the name of this emotion.He’s in love with him.The revelation turns out to be the easiest part. The hardest part is handling these feelings.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	something charming (about love)

Felix honestly doesn’t even know when it started.

Or perhaps he does, and he’s just too hard-headed to see it even when it dangles insistently in front of him like bait to a cat. Only Felix’s the stupid cat who ignores the bait. 

All he knows is that now, his hands are suddenly full with all these _ feelings _ that he didn’t even know what to name them until one day, he sees Ashe in the monastery and he just goes  _ oh _ \- so  _ that’s  _ what it is. And personally, Felix doesn’t even think it’s appropriate to have that sort of revelation during that particular time because _ fuck _ , Ashe had been grieving over his dead adoptive father and Felix’s over here having fucking feelings.

“He's only half a knight, but he's bold and gregarious. And he always does his best. Don't stop being that half-knight, okay?” he had said to Ashe, and the latter had finally shown him a hint of a smile then and Felix realized  _ ah, _ so this is the name of this emotion.

He’s in love with him.

The revelation turns out to be the easiest part. The hardest part is handling these feelings. 

Felix’s not good with feelings in general. Sylvian often teased him that as a child, he had been more open with his emotions; crying at every little thing that upsets him and smiling so widely when he’s happy that he could have split his face in half. Glenn’s death changed all that - to cope with the grief, Felix’s learned to push down any unnecessary emotions and by the time he realized that doing this is only pushing the one he cares for away, it’s too late to unlearn it. The lock has long rusted and would not budge.

Until Ashe comes along and unknowingly but surely breaks the lock and suddenly, Felix has all these feelings he doesn’t know what to do with.

So he does the only option he’s left with, because asking his childhood friends would just mean more teasing that he is  _ not _ willing to endure at the moment.

He asks his professor.

“You like Ashe?” Byleth says with that slow blink of his. He has chalk in between his fingers, his hand raised halfway to write something on the board. “And you want  _ my  _ advice?”

Felix doesn’t blame him for being confused. His professor isn’t that good at expressing his emotions himself, typically having the blank or occasionally thoughtful look on his face during times outside of battles and his three (or more) square meals. Yet Felix has come to rely on him not only in battle, but outside of it and honestly, Felix’s  _ desperate _ , alright?

“My dad often talked about giving my mother gifts,” Byleth says a little while later, “She loved flowers, he said. Maybe you can find something Ashe likes?”

What does Ashe like? He likes knights. He likes chivalry. He likes children. And none of those things are tangible - well, the last one is, but Felix isn’t about to kidnap a child off a street to give to Ashe like some sort of a twisted tribute. What else does he like? He likes -

“Sweets,” Annette supplies helpfully one afternoon after class, “Ashe is fond of sweets. I can help you make some for him if you want?”

Felix does.

Ashe is, rightfully so, surprised when Felix first hands him a bag of cookies. Well, “hand” is a generous way to describe it. Felix basically thrusts the bag to his face, muttering about having leftovers and no one else would want it. Which is a straight up lie and a bad one at that, because he knows plenty of friends who love sweets.

He just prioritizes Ashe, that’s all.

“O-oh, thank you, Felix,” Ashe says gratefully, “If you’d like, we could have them together?”

“If you insist,” Felix grunts, but his heart flutters in his chest like a boy with a crush. Because that’s exactly what he is.

Cookies eventually turn into books, which eventually morphs into frequent meetings outside classes, and by the time Sylvian slyly points out the “silly smile” on Felix’s face one day, he realizes that he had stopped giving excuses to see Ashe these days, and Ashe had stopped asking why.

It’s good but it’s also nerve-wrecking because won’t that mean Ashe suspects something? As much as Felix wants Ashe to realize his feelings, he’s also...afraid of the consequences. It’s the sort of vulnerability that Felix desperately wants to avoid so when one day, Ashe invites him to spend time with him in his  _ room _ of all places, Felix’s heart is hammering so loudly in his chest it might just burst out from it. 

“Sorry for the mess,” Ashe says sheepishly, “I haven’t had the time to put away stuff, with exams nearing and all.”

“You’re applying for the certification course?” Felix asks.

“Mmph. Professor said my skills have improved, so I thought I’d give it a try.”

“I see. Well...good luck?”

Ashe laughs. “Thanks, Felix.”

Felix is about to say something in return when he feels something warm on his hand. He looks down and sees Ashe’s hand on top of his own and for a moment, his brain just doesn’t register this because there is no way that’s  _ Ashe’s  _ hand, right? There is no way they’re holding hands. Felix must be hallucinating.

But then Ashe leans forward and does something else that completely short circuits his brain.

He kisses him.

Ashe pulls away a few seconds later, his cheeks flushed. “Felix, I...I like you,” he murmurs, “And I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

So Felix’s not the only one having feelings out of the two of them. Felix’s not the only one dumbly pinning. Ashe also -

“Why?” Felix asks and  _ god _ , he wants to smack himself.

“Because...you helped me grow as a person,” Ashe says, “And that day, when you said not to give up on my ideals when I was clearly disillusioned by everything, I…” He flushes pink again. “I haven’t forgotten those words. I treasure them, Felix. As much as I’ve come to treasure you as a person.” He looks at Felix shyly. “Are you...are you okay with these feelings I have for you?”

For a moment, Felix merely stares at him. He must have stared for a bit too long because the hopeful look on Ashe’s face slowly crumbles and he’s starting to look uncomfortable and his hand is leaving Felix’s -

“Um, you don’t have to -,”

“You idiot,” Felix interrupts, “You stole my line.”

Ashe makes an adorable sound of confusion and surprise when Felix leans forward to kiss him.

And then, he feels a steady hand on his back, gripping tightly.

Like the way feelings Felix has for him wraps around his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> i was working under a word limit so i'm sorry if it's a little rushed but i hope you enjoyed reading this fic if u made it this far!
> 
> kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


End file.
